Detective McGuffin
Jack McGuffin is the inspector hired by Charles Wagner to investigate the strange deaths in Dante Manor. He is thrown off the estate together with deputy Terrence when the investigations run into a dead end. McGuffin is the one who retrieves Lucius from the burning Dante Manor after (depending on the ending you choose) either shooting Charles Wagner (who was about to kill Lucius) or either watching Lucius emerge from the burning building. In Lucius II: The Prophecy, McGuffin becomes Lucius' protector, after Lucifer convinces him that everything that is going to happen (possibly the armagedon) was God's plan all along. In Lucius III, McGuffin continues to stay loyal to Lucius while acting as the boy temporary guardian. The two live together at Jack's apartment. Throughout the course of the story, Jack can be seen taking care of Lucius: cooking the latter breakfast, enrolling him to school and most of all help the Antichrist with his plan of bringing an end to the world. =Background= It is seen in Lucius III that McGuffin once had a family, a wife, and a child who resembled Lucius. His wife and son died in a car accident; when driving along Jackson's Ledge, they came across McGuffin walking along the road. In order to avoid him, his wife swerved, breaking the barrier at the side of the road and plunging off the side of the cliff. McGuffin does not seem to have changed much about his house since then. His son's room is still filled with kids' clothes and toys, and a picture of his family remains on his bookshelf. =Appearance= Jack McGuffin appears to be a middle-aged man. In III, he usually wears a brownish yeallow trench coat and a fedora hat. He also seems much older than in the previous games. His beard also becomes thicker and more visible =Lucius's Notebook Entries (Lucius III)= *Once my sworn enemy, but now my loyal companion. Detective Jack Mcguffin. *When I was six years old, he was investigating the events at Dante manor. He eventually found out about me, but he quickly turned to my aid for some strange reason. *He had a son once. That child looked very much like me. This explains Jack's eagerness to help me. He looks tired and worn out. I wonder what happened to the boy? =Trivia= *The same corkboard seen in Lucius I can be found in Jack's house. *Even though Jack claims he does not know Latin, he himself can be seen using one Latin phrase in I. *An article about the car accidence that killed his family can be found in Jack's bedroom. *Jack lampshades that he should retire as clearly he has not been very good at being a detective. This can be seen throughout the series: he let Lucius go entirely undetected back in I, and then let another serial killer in his area slide for years before Lucius put an end to the missing cases. Not to mention he lives right next to a pedophile and never has any suspicion. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lucius